1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand trolley or handtruck. More particularly, this invention relates to a self-supporting handtruck capable of lateral movement.
2. State of the Art
The following references to and descriptions of prior proposals or products are not intended to be, and are not to be construed as, statements or admissions of common general knowledge in the art. In particular, the following prior art discussion does not relate to what is commonly or well known by the person skilled in the art, but assists in the understanding of the inventive step of the present invention of which the identification of pertinent prior art proposals is but one part.